Everything's In The Way Of Love
by casper numbah 13
Summary: This is a really twisted version. They are royalty. Enough said. R&R! Wyatt/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Finding and Losing Love

Once upon a time in a far, far away castle lived a very beautiful pair of twins. They both had hair of gold, fair skin, and rosey red lips, but one baby had icey blue eyes that turned from blue to black. The other baby had a regular old boring blue. The King ordered that the baby with messed up eyes be placed at the far side of the kingdom, and to only be touched if it was an emergency. The Queen on the other hand spent time with the baby a lot. When the King heard this he ordered the baby be locked in her room forever.

When the baby turned 6, the King finally let her come out of her room, but the other baby, Stacy, was the special baby. Now this made the icey blue-eyed baby, Scarlet, mad. Scarlet's eyes started turning black, and once again the King ignored her. This only made her madder. Soon stuff was flying and she fainted.

As she got older her powers grew, and she became more, and more dangerous. Yet, she was still ignored.

* * *

9 Years Later 

"Stacy! Scarlet!" yelled the King.

Both girls came running down the stairs as their father yelled.

"Yes?" they asked simultaneously.

"Prince Wyatt is coming and he's going to pick one of you to be his bride. Even tough we already know who he's gonna pick," he said looking at Stacy happily, "So, go put on your pretty outfits!"

"Yes, Sir," they replied going up the stairs.

As Scarlet reaches her bedroom door she realizes she hears a baby crying inside. Slowly, she opens the door, and the noise gets louder.

"Hello?" she calls but, no one replys. So, she sits down and picks the baby up. When she looks at the baby she realizes it has icey blue eyes, rosey red cheeks, golden blonde curls, rose colored skin, and cute little pink lips. She hugs the baby close and gently starts to sing, "Baby please rest your head. Now it is time for bed. I'll protect you like no other. You're okay for a little brother." Pause, "Twinkle, twinkle. How time flies slowly, in the starry skies. Baby please close your eyes. You're as sweet as apple pies. As you grow and love and play, in my heart you'll always stay. So, sleep and dream the night away." Pause, "As you grow and love and play in my heart you'll always stay. So sleep and dream the night away. Baby, please, rest your head. Soon, we'll be home in bed." Pause, "Until then, I'll protect you like no other. You're okay for a little brother." As she finished the song the babies eyes drifted shut, and she placed him on her bed. She covered him up, and went to get dressed in her bathroom. As she entered the room in a different outfit, she noticed the baby's eyes searching for someone. "You're looking for your Mom or Dad aren't you? Well, I can't tell you where they are, or when they'll be back. But I can promise you I'll always be here." With that she snuggled close to him and started to think of a name for him.

* * *

Downstairs 

"Hello Princess?" asked Wyatt, offering his hand.

"Stacy," Stacy replied all jumpy, and handing Wyatt her hand. Instead of kissing it he bowed to it.

"I thought there were two princesses," stated King Leo.

"There are. We just have to get the other one. Please follow us and do be quiet," said King Cole. Quietly the crept up stairs and opened the door. When they laid eyes on Scarlet she was asleep.

"Sorry but it seems like Scarlet is asleep," declared Queen Pheobe.

"May I see her ma'am?" asked Wyatt.

"Sure, but becareful, she fights demons in her sleep."

"Thanks for the warning," Wyatt happily replied walking over to Scarlet. When he laid eyes on her he knew he was in heaven. As he checked her out he noticed the baby cuddled close to her.

"Mother can you come here a second?" asked Wyatt. His mother walked over and noticed the baby.

"See how closely cuddled it is and how she's protecting it?" Queen Piper whispered in his ear. He nodded his head.

"Tells you she'll be a good mother, not to mention she's hot for a fifteen year old," King Leo also whispers.

"I want her!" Wyatt says a little to loudly. Suddenly the baby starts to cry, and wakes Scarlet up. She immediately starts to rock him. After a few minutes he finally goes back to sleep, and Scarlet lays him down. She then covers him up, and looks at the three people by her bed.

"I'm Prince Wyatt. Sorry about waking you two up and all," he says extending his hand.

"I'm Princess Scarlet. It's alright," she replies taking his hand. He lightly kisses her hand and lets it go. He looks at his parents. They shake their heads. Very easily he gets down on one knee and takes her hand into his.

"Scarlet I know we just met, but you already made my life better. Not to mention you remind me of an angel while you're asleep, and a goddess while you're awake," he paused to catch her reaction. He thought she'd blush but instead she just smiled. So he continued, "I've heard what you can do and what your eyes can do when you're pissed, but I think it only adds beauty. I know this seems kinda awkward, but will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes and no," she replied simply.

"Yes and no?" he asked.

"Yes I will marry you , but no he's not my brother or son," she replied pointing toward the baby.

"Well why don't you leave him in the custody of my parents and you and I can take a walk?"

"O.K." she replied leading him down the stairs and out to the garden. "You're wrong ya know?"

"Oh really, about what?"

"My eyes."

"What about your eyes?"

"I can make them go black anytime I want."

"Prove it!" With that Scarlet's eyes went black, even the white part.

"Whoah," she said turning her eyes back.

"What?"

"I can't do that for long."

"Why not?"

"It brings out my evil side."

"Don't you mean your naughty side?"

"Nope. I definitely mean my evil side."

"Then when does your naughty side come out to play?" he asks making her stop.

She leaned in real close to his ear, on her tippy toes, and whispered, "This is my naughty side." She then pulled back and stopped inches from his face.

"What's a guy gotta do to make your naughty side like him?"

"Think on his own," and she started walking away. He grabbed her arm, pulled her back to his arms, and kissed her.

"Is that thinkin' on my own enough for ya?" he asked and she laughed. Suddenly she turned and ran inside. Up to her room she ran and stopped in the doorway. All she could hear was yelling and a baby crying.

"What's going on in here?" she asked. Everyone turned and looked at her.

"You are **not** marrying Prince Wyatt," her father answered. "Instead he's going to pick a young lady at this up coming masked party. Which is being held at his house. Say good-bye!"

"Bye!" She turned and ran down to Wyatt and explained everything. "Well, I guess this is bye until tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Masked party!"

"Oh, duh! I guess this is good-bye," he said sadly. For no reason at all he looked down. Without warning she kissed him, passionately.

"Wyatt!"

"Coming!" and he waved as he left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Masked Party

Scarlet woke up bright and early the next morning. With the sun pouring in the window she was amazed the baby hadn't woken up.

"What should I name you?" she asked out loud. "Ah, I know. I'll call you Fred Michael Turner. Prince Fred Michael Turner." She spent the remaining time, until the party, talking to & taking care of Freddy.

* * *

Later That Night

"Scarlet, come on! The babysitter knows what she's doing, I promise!" shouted Queen Pheobe. A few minutes later Scarlet came running down the stairs. Without a word they all walked down to the horse-drawn carriage.

As they arrived everyone took a deep breath and awaited the door to open. Slowly, it did and every reporter got ready. First, Stacy stepped out. Then, King Cole, and next Queen Pheobe. Finally, Scarlet stepped out and the reporters swarmed her.

"Is it true you and Prince Wyatt are engaged?" one shouted.

"No, not anymore," she confirmed, "My parents don't want me to be happy. At least not my Dad." AS she finished her eyes flashed back, but she continued walking on, ignoring all the other questions. She stopped right in front of the door and placed on her mask, took a deep breath and continued on in.

Once inside she sat at a table far off from everyone else. Several princes asked her to dance, but she refused. Instead she sat there thinking all to herself. For hours she sat there, until Wyatt walked over.

Threw the whole party Wyatt danced with princess after princess, but none struck his interest. Finally, he noticed a beautiful princess sitting away from everyone else. She wore a long, strapless, white dress, with sparkles. Her shoes had a few inches on them, and her mask was also white and sparkly. Now her hair was blonde and curled, but what caught his attention were her eyes when only princes asking her to dance, talked to her. They turned black for a second. He then realized she was the only one he hadn't danced with. So, he walked over and sat down at her table.

She was looking at the tablecloth until she heard someone sit at her table. When she looked up she smiled.

"Hi, Wyatt."

"Hi."

"What do you want?"

"To dance with you."

"Is that your way of asking?"

"Maybe."

"Then I don't know."

"Okay, then. Would you like to dance?"

"Sure." he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor. They made it just in time for a slow song. He pulled her close and she smiled.

"Is that way of being naughty?" she asked.

"What?" he asked.

"You know pull the girl close make her think you like her. Maybe a kiss on the cheek," she said.

"No, but what's your way of being naughty?"

"I have lots of ways."

"Oh really care to demonstrate?"

"Not here."

"O.K. then. When does your naughty side come out to play?" he asked pulling her closer. For the first time he realized she was shorter than him, barely, but she still was.

"It's always out to play," she replied seductively in his ear. Finally he couldn't take it. He kissed, extremely passionately. It took her a while, but she realized everything in the room had stopped. The bad part was he did too. When he pulled away, King Cole grabbed him and pushed him into the crowd.

"Father! How can you do that?"

"He's not meant for you. You're weird, child. Do you hear me? Weird!" King Cole shouted. Suddenly he grabbed Scarlet and started pulling her toward the door. She struggled and shouted, but he over powered her.

"Stop it, let me go, or I swear!"

"You swear what? You'll make your eyes go black and throw a toothbrush at me? Oh, I'm so scared!" he laughed.

"I can throw heavier things than that," she stated. Slowly her eyes go black. All the girls screamed and ran to their fathers except Stacy. She ran to Scar's backside.

"You know what Scar I can do that too, but I don't do it to get what I want!" Scarlet slowly turned and laughed at Stacy's half white half black eyes.

"Stacy that's pathetic."

* * *

"Mom! Dad! We have to do something! It's starting to control her!" Wyatt screamed.

"What are you talking about, that's not controlling her, that's setting her free!" yelled King Cole.

"She could kill people!" shouted Piper.

"Not to worry I'll handle it!" Cole retorted. He snapped his fingers and all kinds of demons surrounded Scarlet. She just laughed and started killing them. Slowly, her control started to slip and a whirlwind erupted. The wind blew around her messing up her hair.

"Scarlet!" screamed Wyatt, diving into the whirlwind. He reached out and she grabbed him. Forcefully she pulled him to her, and hugged him tight. He held her for close to 20 minutes before the wind started to die down. She lifted her head and smiled at him.

"What?" he asked.

"How long did it take you to realize you wanted to kiss me in front of people?"

"2 seconds after I saw you holding that baby."

"Good! Do it again, only add more closeness."

"Closeness?"

"Pull me way closer! Cause now I'm almost as tall as you."

"Yeah only now I have to make the royal announcement that I've chosen my wife."

"Oh, really? Who?"

"Who do you think?" he replied walking to where his parents sat, in their chairs. _Ding. Dong. _"Ahh now it is time for everyone to remove their masks," he said after the clock struck twelve. Slowly, everyone removed his or her mask. "Well, I have some good news and some bad news. Which would you like first?"

"No need Wyatt. I know both news," Stacy said happily walking up to Wyatt.

"Stacy sweety, do tell," Scarlet said, not moving an inch.

"Okay, fine! His good news is he picked me!"

"No, Stacy, god! I said the good news not the bad stuff! Sweets you really need to learn the difference."

"Scarlet!" Wyatt said.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"What you just said!"

"What'd I Just say?"

"You know I said the good news!"

"No."

"Not the bad stuff?"

She thought really hard then, "Nope nothing."

"Ugh, never mind!" Wyatt said hitting his head with his hand. "Anyway the good news is I've chosen my wife! The bad news is she's deadly. Not to mention she already has a kid!"


End file.
